powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Isamu Ozu
"The Ferocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire!" Isamu Ozu (小津 勇 ,Ozu Isamu) is the human form of Heavenly Saint Blagel (天空聖者ブレイジェル ,Tenkū Seija Bureijeru), the ultimate warrior and champion of the Heavenly Saints who wields the power over the Ferocious, Raging Fire Element. He was well-loved by his allies and family and even though he was their greatest enemy, he was respected among the ranks of the Underground Hades Empire Infershia. Blagel took on the human form of Isamu Ozu and married Miyuki Ozu but he soon had to leave his family when the Magitopia/Infershia war escalated. Before he left, Isamu had Miyuki promise him not to reveal the truth about their magic to their children unless otherwise the right time came. Once more a Heavenly Saint, Blagel went against Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel's wishes and battled Infershia directly to protect his family from them. This act resulted in Blagel sacrificing himself to have Heavenly Saint Lunagel seal the Hades Gate if he should fail to destroy Absolute God N Ma before he could enter the human world. But within the Gate, Blagel fought against Beastman Four Kings of Hell and although he managed to do some damage (such as injuring Neries' throat and therefore disabling her singing voice attacks) was severely wounded by Zee the Yeti. When he was sealing N Ma and the rest of the Hades Beastmen, N Ma seeped his darkness into the open wound Zee made, causing Blagel to be transformed into Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, becoming N-Ma's servant while retaining his courage and honor while seemingly killing his wife and battling his children until they learn his true identity. However, the Incarnation Curse is eventually broken and Blagel regains himself before finishing what he started years ago. He was thought to have died in stopping N Ma, his last words revealed to the children that Miyuki was still alive, Isamu survived by holding N Ma's soul in his body and hiding in location to ensure his ressurection never happens at the cost of his body trapped in Wolzard form. Hades God Dagon confronted a astral projection of Wolzard and tempted him to come out of hiding to help his children when Hades God Drake was commencing his Divine Punishment. It wasn't until Dagon raised the stakes by sending Hades God Sleipnir to the surface to aid Drake, that Wolzard came out of hiding to help his children against both Underground Hades Infershia Two Ultimate Gods. While fighting Sleipnir as Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser, Wolzard was unknowingly struck by Phantom Spy Vancuria with one of Dagon's scales, which served as a tracking device for the Hades Gods to find him. Wolzard then dragged himself and Sleipnir back into Infershia where he then went into hiding. Nai and Mea found him and informed Dagon where he was hiding, who then arrived along with Hades God Wyvern and Hades God Titan to challenge him. Wyvern fought him at first but was wounded in both body and pride. Then Dagon had Titan battle him, who caused his Jagan Shield to break. Dagon then successfully extracted N Ma from him, then disposed of Blagel by opening a fissure beneath him. Left for dead, Isamu was soon healed by Miyuki and joined his family to fight the Hades Gods in a new red-armored form, Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire (天空勇者ウルザードファイヤー ,Tenkū Yūsha Uruzādo Faiyā), by absorbing Wyvern's hellfire attack and using his new-found power to destroy Wyvern. After that he, along with Miyuki, went to seek counsel from Snowgel, knowing that N Ma's rebirth would bring disaster. He dueled with Kai Ozu once again in Stage 48, teaching him his Fatal Blade technique, before he left for Magitopia to confront N Ma in a battle which cost him his life. However, he was soon revived by the Nightmare Sisters to aid his family in destroying N Ma. Wolzard (Fire) Majuu Forms * WolKentauros / Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser ** Giant version of self ** Dark Magic Horse Barikion Arsenal * Fire WolzaPhone * Jagun Shield * WolSabre Also see *Leanbow Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Misc. Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai Ranger-like allies